Eternal Love
by TheHylian
Summary: Lola, a young girl in her teens, is seeking romance, and when a ship crashes on the beach, she gets the chance of a lifetime. Evil comes her way at every turn, and yet her love for her hero never diminishes...
1. Of Women And Water

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: ETERNAL LOVE**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I hove NOT given up on Link's Awakening (A.K.A. Link's Adventure). However, due to a major lack of reviews, I am starting this. I haven't lost interest in my first fic, but I am currently waiting for some feedback. This will NOT have any sexual scenes, but there will be a lot of romance. This won't be action-packed, but instead it will be the story of a young female trying to get a young male's love. I am aiming for around 20 to 25 chapters of this, and, to learn more about me, check out my profile. This will be written in 3rd person format.

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BY NINTENDO, INCLUDING ZELDA, THE CHARACTERS, THE TRIFORCE, ETC. HOWEVER, I DO NOT EXPECT PLAGIARISM OF ANYTHING MINE (this fic, me, my books, my ideas, etc.).

SUMMARY 

Lola has recently been recruited onto a pirate ship, owned by Miss Tetra, a young girl in her teens. Once at Windfall, Lola has a very strange encounter with a boy garbed in green…

**CHAPTER 1 'OF WOMEN AND WATER'**

"Tetra, will we reach land any time soon?" a young girl in her mid-teens asked to the owner of the ship, Miss Tetra. Tetra was a young woman, almost at 20 years. Tetra was harsh most of the time, but only to the guys. Lola and Tetra were the only two females onboard the ship, and they shared a room together, away from prying eyes. Tetra was trying to teach Lola the way to command a ship, but Lola wasn't her best student ever. Well, she was the best, and the worst, but only because she was the only one.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Lola was sitting on a rock next to the forest, staring out at the sea. _'Outset Island is a great place and all,'_ she thought, _'but I want to go somewhere a little more exciting.'_ While staring out at the sea, she saw a huge ship coming from far away. She was dreaming about guys again, and didn't notice that the ship was going much too fast. The next thing that Lola remembered was staring down in amazement at the shipwreck. There were pieces of wood all along the beach, and suddenly she had a thought that a great, big, strong guy would be there, waiting for help. Lola decided to be the first one down there to help, because soon the residents would notice. But, unbeknownst to her, all of the residents were in the forest getting food.

Once down at the beach, Lola starting asking the pirates where their captain was. None of the huge, hulking guys appealed to her taste, so she ignored all of them when they started to notice her superbly shaped body. Finally, one of the shipwrecked men told Lola that their captain was sitting amongst the wreckage. All Lola saw was a girl, slightly older than her, walking around the wood. She walked over and asked to the girl "Hello, I'm Lola. Do you know where your captain is?" She thought that it was nicely said, but nothing prepared her for the girl's response.

"WHAT? Don't I look like a captain to you? What, just 'cuz I'm a GIRL like you, you don't think that I can be a captain? Sheesh…"

"I'm sorry, miss, if I offended you in any way. I only thought that, since everyone else was big and muscular-"

"What, don't I look strong enough? Fine, whatever. By the way, the name's Tetra.

"Umm… I'm sorry if I hurt you at all, Tetra, but if I can help you out at all, I will."

Yes, Lola was a polite one. Her mother, Puloa, told her to always be respectful of everyone, even if they are way younger or olderthan you. Even though Lola was always dreaming about guys, she still listened to her parents.

"Good, you're a nice one. Fine, gather some wood from the forest, and bring it down here. And, if a girl like you can do it, gather some of the residents, even if they are just old grandmas. Bring as much wood down as you can, and if you are able to rally up your neighbors, then all the better."

_'Fine, Miss Ruler Over Every Island…'_ Lola was thinking as she headed up the hill to the forest. There was a rumor going around that there was a Great Fairy living there, but there wasn't any evidence as of yet. Lola wanted to see the fairy terribly, but she knew that it probably wasn't there. Lola didn't know that everyone was in the forest getting food, but once she walked in, she was happy that they were.

Once she had almost everybody's attention, she started to speak, even though no one but her knew what was going on. "A ship just wrecked on the beach-", and she stopped because she didn't want to raise her voice over all of the gasps and whispering in front of her. Finally, when it all settled down, she continued. "They asked me to round up some people and gather wood, which is exactly what you all are seeing me do right now."

"How do we know that you're not lying, Lola?" a large man in a blue uniform yelled from the back of the group. "Because," Lola said, "I don't lie. Plus, if you want to see for yourself, exit the wood and look down at the beach. Besides, wouldn't you all want to help them, instead of squabbling here like idiots?"

"Good point…" came from an older woman in the front. Her name was Lyrial, and she was the grandmother of a boy who left the island almost 10 years ago, and her only company was her granddaughter, Aryll. Lyrial was a wise woman, and she was very respected within the community.

Once Lyrial said her piece, strong women and men all around started using the axes, which Orca supplied, to chop down some trees, and the less physically fit hauled the branches down the hill and placed them in front of Tetra. Lola was down at the beach organizing and directing everything. Well, not _everything_… Tetra controlled her pirates, and basically commanded the community indirectly, through Lola.

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

"How much longer?" Lola continued to whine. "Lola, just sit down, enjoy the sea, watch the birds, whatever. **Just don't complain**, okay?" Tetra replied back. They had only been on the ship for a few hours, and they still had a _long_ way to go. Tetra was trying to teach Lola how to speak as if you're in control and no one else is, how to properly use and maneuver a sail, and how to do basic ship tasks, such as cleaning the boat after a rainstorm while still on water, and so on. But, most of the time, Lola was in her and Tetra's private cabin, dreaming about guys, what her first boyfriend would be like, the jewelry and gifts he would give to her, the way he would hold her, and all the rest of that girly stuff.

While Lola was daydreaming, a very masculine pirate, Gunfo, was slowly creeping towards Lola's cabin. Every time Gunfo and the rest of the crew landed, girls from all over would come and watch Gunfo flex, pick them up, etc. So, obviously, he was wondering why Lola wasn't interested in him. As he was slowly waltzing over to the cabin, Tetra caught him.

"Yeah, Gunfo, I know she's pretty, but don't go starin' at her in her private room! If I catch you doing this again, I'll demote you from second in command to lower than Neeko! Now, we don't want that, do we?" Tetra shouted at Gunfo. Lola heard the racket outside, so she exited her cabin to see Tetra screaming her head off at Gunfo.

"N-no, Miss T-Tetra. I w-won't do it again, I p-promise. I'm s-sorry, miss…" Gunfo replied very nervously, because a super beautiful girl was watching him while he was being threatened. He liked Lola for her body, though,and every time he tried to talk to her, she ignored him.

"Fine, Gunfo, fine." Tetra went on. "But, as I said before, DON'T DO IT AGAIN! Got it? Good."

"Umm, Miss Tetra? What's going on?" Lola asked in her perfectly sweet voice.

"Nothing, Lola, except for the fact that this BUFFOON was tryin' to watch you while you were in your room!" Tetra replied.

_BANG._ Gunfo's reputation was slowly going down the drain. He was totally sent crashing to the floor in front of an amazingly dazzling girl. What would Lola think of him now, now that she knew he was trying to spy on her?

"It's okay, Tetra. I wasn't doing anything that a guy would want to see, unless the guy wanted to watch me sit on my bed and daydream."

"Okay, then, Gunfo. It looks like you're off the hook, for now at least. But, next time, you'll be sorry.

Gunfo couldn't believe it. He went to all the trouble of trying to silently spy on a girl, only to get sent to the bottom of both girls' favorite lists. Tetra made of fool of Gunfo in front of a beautiful girl, and now Gunfo was paying the price for what he tried to do.

About an hour later, Tetra and Lola were on top of the watchtower, and Tetra started to drift off to sleep. Before she went entirely to sleep, however, she mumbled to Lola "You can take it from here…" Lola spent the next half hour watching the waves, sharks, seagulls, and the activities on deck, until a rather large tower started to come off of the horizon.

"Miss Tetraaaaaaaaaaa!" Lola yelled at the top of her lungs. Tetra woke up, and said "What, you nincompoop? I'm right here!" Tetra also yelled.

"Tetra look! What's that on the horizon?"

"Good job, Lola, you spotted a hint of land for your first time. Excellent job, too."

"Thank you, Miss Tetra. Oh, I forgot to ask before, why are we going to Windfall Island?"

"I have business." was all that Lola got in response.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S LAST NOTE OF THE CHAPTER_

I'm sorry if this didn't turn out to be an excellent chapter, but I only wanted this to be more of a prologue –ish sort of chapter, even though I labeled it 'Chapter 1'. Also, I hope that Neeko is that pirate's name. You know, the one that makes you jump for the bombs and stuff. Bye 'till next chapter!


	2. Windfall Island

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

If you are reading this, and you would like to read another fic of mine w/o romance, please check out my profile at It is about Link's Awakening (also called Link's Adventure), but the chapters are sort of short. I will create another romance (a poem by Zelda to Link, after ALttP), after this. I will soon have my schedule of works up on my profile page, so, to see more, please see my bio. Also, in case you haven't yet figured it out, this is quite a few years after Wind Waker. But, unlike many other fics, this fic isn't supposed to take part in the timeline, except that it's after WW. I know that both Tetra and Link set off to found a new Hyrule, but I'm ignoring that fact in this fic. This is only a romance, and by now you should have some ideas of whom with. And, to Emeralddestiny, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**_Atchika_**: who was the first one to review my 'Link's Awakening' fic

**_Emeralddesitiny_**: who was the first one to review this fic, and, not only that, advise me to continue with this. PLUS, she added me to her (I guess she's a her, 'cuz of the name…) fave author's list.

CHAPTER 2 'WINDFALL ISLAND

* * *

After a while, the excitement on the ship calmed down. Lola was still sitting atop the watchtower, gazing out at what Tetra confirmed to be the lighthouse at Windfall. Night was crawling over the sea, and eventually the entire ship was covered in the night sky. Clouds were disappearing from view, as Lola sighed and climbed down the tower. She entered her cabin to find Tetra already sleeping. Lola fell into bed, and, as she silently drifted off to sleep, started to dream about her dream Windfall Island. 

She was walking up a pathway of sparkling stairs, and at the top was a very handsome man in green. As Lola reached the top step, the man started to walk down the steps. Lola wondered why, and she followed him. Once she got to the bottom, the man was walking to a wonderfully built lighthouse. Lola continued to follow the man, and, as the man started to climb a ladder that reached the sky, Lola started to doubt whether or not she should continue on. She decided to climb, and within minutes she was at the top of the lighthouse. Just as she reached the highest point, the man walked off of the platform. Lola shaded her eyes because she didn't to see him fall to his doom, but, after a while, she looked up. She looked up in time to see the man walking in the air in a straight path, slowly going away from her. Because of the compass on the roof of a peak on the lighthouse, she noticed that the amazing man of her dream was heading south, apparently towards her home, Outset. Eventually the man faded away, and Lola awoke.

The sun was rising, the seagulls flying overhead, and Tetra was already putting on her best outfit. "What's that for, Tetra?" Lola asked. "I already told you, Lola" Tetra answered, "I have business to do in Windfall." Lola wondered why Tetra would where her best dress on the island when she was a pirate.

Tetra told the men to stay behind on the ship and guard it, and she told them to be even more careful than usual because it was a dark night. The many stars provided some light, but overall the darkness overtook the stars' brightness. It was a peaceful world now, but a few years back, which Tetra fully remembered, the ocean was a vast area full of evil.

As Tetra and Lola walked up the hill, Lola couldn't help but wonder why they were here. Tetra went inside of a fancy looking door, but, before she entered, she said to Lola "Just wander around, watch the stars, whatever, but don't follow me in here. This place is an important place right now, because what I'm about to participate in only happens once per month."

"Ok," Lola replied. Lola remembered her dream, and she set off to find the lighthouse. It wasn't that hard to find; it was a huge stone tower with a twirling light at the top. Still, Lola had to find the ladder. Lola checked her purse; she only had 19 rupees with her. She didn't think that that could buy much in a rich place like here, so, while she was searching for the ladder, she checked the ground for any stray rupees. She spotted a pot to her right, at the top of a small flight of stairs. She picked the pot up, and turned it upside down to see if there were any rupees hidden in it. 'I hope I'm not stealing. Stealing is bad, but I don't think that anybody else checks these pots, so I guess that it's okay…' Lola whispered out loud. She did eventually find a ladder, but it only led to a switch. She stepped on the switch, an all of a sudden a magical force turned her to a semi-large building.

The building had a small sign on it near the top, reading: 'The Squid Hunter'. Lola guessed that it was a gaming place, it, upon further inspection, she discovered stairs leading from the roof of the building. The stairs led to a large Ferris wheel, so large that Lola was surprised that she didn't see it before. The Ferris wheel was spinning ever so slowly, and it took almost five minutes for one set of seats to turn from the bottom to the top. At the top was a docking area, for exiting the Ferris wheel, which led into a room at the peak of the lighthouse.

Lola climbed down the ladder, walked to the fancy door, and nicely waited for Tetra to come back. After a while Lola got bored and impatient, so she entered 'The Squid Hunter'. The clerk was sleeping, so Lola silently investigated the building. There were stairs leading upward, obviously to the wheel, and strange little pots around the edge of the room. There wasn't much more to see, so Lola walked up the stairs, and exited the through top door.

The sun was gradually becoming the horizon, and dawn was soon settling in. The sun's rising was pure amazement to Lola, who had never seen a sunrise before. She always slept in late, because she was up until after midnight almost every night.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

A man was waltzing around a beautiful room, dancing with an even more beautiful woman. Lola was that woman, and the man was an unknown boyfriend. The pair danced around the glittering room, with a little boy with a flute quietly playing a few classic tunes. Lola and the man were almost finished dancing, as the music faded to a halt. Lola was staring at the handsome face in darkness, wanting the night to never end. The man lifted his hood, drew his head near hers, and they were just about to start their first kiss together- 

"WAKE UP, LOLA! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING ALL DAY! IT'S ALMOST NIGHT NOW, AND YOU'RE STILL IN BED!" her mother yelled from the kitchen. Lola groggily got out of bed, and started to put on her daytime clothes. "DON'T BOTHER CHANGING YOUR CLOTHES, LOLA, BECAUSE YOU'LL BE CHANGING THEM BACK IN JUST AN HOUR OR TWO!" her mother yelled at Lola once more. So Lola changed back into her nightclothes, and looked out the window. Her mother was right; the sun was falling into the ocean. Lola couldn't believe that she wasted an entire day sleeping, nor could she believe that her mother woke her up right when she was about to find out who the man of her dreams, (literally) was.

Yester night Lola was taking a swim in the ocean, and the fish were with her. The fish were eccentric about having a Hylian swim in the waters with them, and they gave her some spare rupees once she got back on land. Lola spent the rupees by buying a few Hyoi pears for the seagulls. Lola loved the wildlife, in case you're having trouble understanding why she was doing these things.

Lola walked over to the dining table, and saw her mother and father already scoffing the food down. They weren't very polite when eating with themselves, and Lola was proud that she never obtained this particular gene of theirs. Lola sat down, picked up her plate, and took it outside. She made sure she held it steady as she traveled up the large hill to the west. Once at the top of the path, she made a U-turn and went even further up. She set her plate down on a large rock, and ate while she watched the seagulls soar through the air. She set a Hyoi pear on her head, and kept her head steady. A few minutes later, a seagull flew out from its group, snatched the pear from Lola's head, and soared back into the open sky, with a new sense of energy.

After finishing her meal, Lola crept into the forest. She had never before been there at night, and wanted to see how it would be. Once she entered the thick batch of trees, a sparkling light in the air came from the other side of the forest. Lola suspected it to be magic, and she left the forest in a hurry.

* * *

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Lola crept further up the stairs, and, eventually, she found the bottom deck of the wheel. She waited for a cart, and hopped in once one came. She peacefully took a short rest, and once at the top, jumped off. She walked around the small room, wondering why the magic turned her here. She was almost finished prowling the room when she tripped on a boy, maybe 4 or 5 years older than she was. The boy woke with a start, and glared in a disturbed sort of way, and Lola spent almost a minute staring at him blankly, lost for words. She finally gathered the courage to speak, and stammered "I-I'm s-sorry, Mister… I d-didn't know y-you w-were there. I'm s-so s-sorry…" 

"It's fine," the boy answered. "Really, it doesn't matter. Oh and so we can actually talk a bit, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Link, and you are…?"

"Lola, from Outset Island, a long way south from here."

'Hmmm…' Link thought, 'Outset Island, huh? Strange, that's where I'm from…'

"Is the elder, Lyrial, ok, Lola? Please tell me she's in good condition."

"Have you ever been to Outset, Link? I suppose so, you knowing Lyrial… But, yes, she'd never been better. Well, except maybe in some of her younger days…" Lola replied.

'Man, Lola's nice, pretty, and, on top of that, we're from the same place.' Link continued to think to himself.

"Have been around the island yet, Lola? Please, let me show you around. One second…" Link fumbled around in his back pocket for a bit, then finally pulled out a small leaf. "What's that?" Lola asked. "A magical leaf." Link said. Lola never thought that a leaf could help, even if it is magical.

Suddenly, Link grabbed a hold of Lola, and whispered in her ear, "hold on tight…" Link held her with one arm, and jumped from the top of the lighthouse. Lola was screaming herself out inside her head, not wanting to die. But Lola didn't feel a hard thump anytime soon, so she opened her eyes. The leaf enlarged in the air, and they were safely gliding down to the ground. Lola enjoyed the rest of the trip, and they landed right when somebody was opening the door leading from the mansion.

And that somebody was Tetra, who was carrying basket loads (literally basket-loads; she was carrying a few baskets) of pirate goods: maps, rupees, and trading items like figurines. "Tetra…" Link said out loud. "Link." Tetra said in reply. "Ummmm… Have you two met before?" Lola asked to no specific person.

"Yes, actually, we have, Lola. Now, why don't you be a good little girl and go back on the ship?" Tetra said without even looking in Lola's direction. Tetra's eyes were fixed on Link, as his were on her. "It's been years, Tetra…" Link said.

"Yes, well, I'm a pirate, so what do you expect?"

"I can never expect anything from you, Tetra. No matter what you do it surprises me…"

"I'll see you later Link." Tetra said, abruptly ending the conversation. Link was left standing there, dumbfounded that, after all these years, he had finally seen the one he loved, only to be sent back away like a leaf in the wind.


	3. Love is in the Air

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I probably won't update for a while after I finish this chapter and chapter 8 of my other fic, for reasons that I'll keep to myself. Also, in case anyone has heard the song 'Lola' by 'The Kinks', that's where I'm getting Lola's name from, becuz I luv the song. And I'm getting the name 'Hallia' (you'll see in a bit…) from the 'Merlin' series by T. A. Barron.

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Emeralddesitiny: who is being a very wonderful person, helping me to get more reviewers.

_NOTE TO:_

Emeralddesitiny: I too am having mixed feelings about this… I love link/tetra pairs, but I think that I'll have something different in this fic. But yes, you are correct, Lola is very infatuated with Link.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 'LOVE IS IN THE AIR'**

Lola slumped back to the ship, immensely angered at how Tetra had dismissed her like she was a little girl. The guys onboard spotted that Lola was fuming, and they steered well out of her way. A few minutes later, Tetra came back with an amazingly great amount of what the pirates called their 'prizes'.

Tetra was angry with herself, because she abandoned all of her memories of Link, only to see him once again. She once loved him, but she threw that love away once he left her to explore the ocean. She hated him for it, but, at the same time, she was remembering all of the sweet memories she had with him.

Lola sat in her room, pondering over the night's events. 'I met up with a great guy, and once he and Tetra reunited, it was like they were in love all over again,' she thought. Lola believed that the two had been fond of each other, but somehow or another they got separated, and now she knew that Tetra once had a lover. The look on Link's face, that astounded look, showed Lola that the guy wanted Tetra more than he would ever want her. Lola hated Tetra for it, but knew that it wasn't Tetra's fault that Link loved Tetra, and he didn't love her. Lola now didn't want to be with Tetra; she wanted to be back home, eating dinner with the seagulls on the top of her special hill.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK** (to when Lola was around 7 years or so)_

* * *

Link was at Windfall Island, purchasing a bouquet of roses for Tetra. After he was finished, he tucked them away in a small backpack he had recently bought, when it was on sale at Greatfish Island. Link strolled down the hill, and plucked a few daisies on the way down, too. He put them in with the roses, and got on his boat, the King of Red Lions. He used his baton, the Wind Waker, to warp them to his home island: Outset Island. He placed his boat under his grandmother's porch, which jutted out over the water, to keep it safe.

As Link walked up a large hill, a small, newborn baby crawled towards him. He knew that it was Hallia, because of her small bow atop her head. Hallia was barely a year old, and she and Link had recently become friends.

When Link continued to walk up the hill, Hallia started to cry and wail from behind him. Link sighed, and he didn't want the baby to be a bother on his fist date with Tetra. Link didn't want the baby to be a pain when Tetra came either, though, so he picked Hallia up and continued to stride up the hill.

Tetra was already waiting for him when she saw his bright, blond hair enter her view. She was sitting on a rock on the edge of the cliff, and smiled happily because she knew that this would be her first ever date. Sure, she had pretend dates with guys older than her when she was younger, but those to her weren't real at all. All of a sudden Link was in front of her, holding a baby.

"This is Hallia," Link said, as if he were proud of Hallia adoring him. Still, maybe he wasn't proud about the baby, but instead he might have been proud about having a girlfriend. "Guess what," Link said flirtingly to Tetra. "What?" she asked. "This" Link said in a definite tone, as if it made things official between Tetra and him.

Link handed to her a large bouquet of roses, with small daises spotted around them. "Link," she said, "You are the best and most romantic guy I know."

"Thanks…" Link said sheepishly.

The sun was setting, and Tetra was waiting on the rock. Link said that he'd have to return Hallia to her parents before it got too late.

Tetra was dozing off when Link finally returned. "I'm back" he said in his loving, romantic way. His thoughts turned to Lola, a nice little girls almost 8 years old. He didn't see her very often because she was nearly always either swimming or being with nature, or he was always traveling. It bothered him that he didn't spend time with his own community, but he was spending time with a pirate.

"What are you thinking about, Link. Am I too beautiful for you?" Tetra said, waking Link from his daydreams. Tetra was beautiful, yes, but he loved her for a different reason. She was the only one on the ocean who really knew him, because she was the one who fought with him against evil.

"Link," Tetra said, once again waking him from his dreams, "don't think about Ganon, or the fight for our world, or anything like that." Link had a stupefied look on his face, like he didn't know what Tetra was talking about. "Come on, Link, you can't fool me. Your face always tells me what you're thinking, and I know that you're thinking about Ganon. Well, don't." Tetra continued to say.

"You're right," Link finally replied. He wanted the evening to be as romantic as possible. Link couldn't identify it, but there was a knotting feeling in his stomach. His love for Tetra was slowly fading away, but he didn't want it to be. "I-I'm sorry, Tetra. We just can't be together. Not now, and I don't know when. Just- not now…" he said.

"Oh Link, how could you be so down on yourself?" Tetra asked in return.

"I'm sorry, Tetra, but we'll just have to, I don't know, stop-"

"FINE THEN! RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP SO YOU CAN GO SEE ANOTHER GIRL!" Tetra screamed in Link's face. She ran down the hill, not answering any strange questions. She just wanted to be alone and weep; she didn't care what others thought of her. Not now, anyway, after Link dismissed her on their first date together. She threw the bouquet of flowers into the ocean, and watched as they slowly disappeared away.

Link couldn't believe it. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, only tell her that it wasn't working. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'I'll just have to confront her and tell her that I was wrong…'

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Tetra remembered that night, long, long ago. It still brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't dare show that to the guys. Or Lola, for that matter. She hated Link for it then, but she still wondered whether or not it was right for him to repair their love a few weeks later, only to destroy it once again when he started to travel.

Lola had calmed down, and now she was positive that she would meet Link somewhere else, some other time. She was happy that Tetra had won whatever she did, and got them a load of treasures and prizes. Lola was sure that Tetra would split the dough, and pondered over what she would spend her share on.

'Maybe a new necklace,' she thought as she toyed with the necklace that she had had since childhood. 'No, that wouldn't work…' she continued. 'Oh! I know! I'll buy myself a ship!' Ever since Tetra told Lola that one day she would own many ships and give one to Lola, Lola had been fantasizing over it. Lola knew that she wouldn't have near enough just yet. 'But,' Lola continued to think it out, 'If, when we land, I do chores for the residents and other stuff, I'll eventually get enough rupees!'

Lola was sighing even as she was having these great thoughts. She knew that she would never get enough rupees, even if she did work hard. It would never work out the way she wanted it.

Tetra didn't even dream of giving anyone any part of her loot: least of all Lola. The only female she considered a friend had found Link, and, not only that, was infatuated with him. Tetra long ago wanted Link far out of her life, but never did anything happen the way Tetra wanted it to. For instance, Tetra didn't want to be a princess, she didn't want to be captured by Ganon, she didn't want Link to rescue her (but only because she didn't truly know him).

Tetra sighed. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very long, but I had to leave it at this so that the next chapter could be its proper length. Also, if you think that this will only be dreams of guys/girls, YOU ARE WRONG!


	4. Enter the Water

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Nothing really important… this chapter will start out in Link's POV, and then it will change to Lola's. Also, forget the '20 chapters or so' thing. I'm now aiming for no more than 20, but no less than 10. This is already Ch.4, and I'm going through the plot pretty well, I think. (P.S. I'm a fan of the Hamlet soliloquy)

AUTHOR'S PRAISES

Emeralddestiny: for following this fic and being a huge inspiration to me.

AnimeDemonNayorin: for giving me an awesome quote to add to my profile, and (duh) for reading this.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 'ENTER THE WATER'

To travel or to settle down… that was Link's query to himself. Link doubted that a girl would approve of his travels, unless of course she went with him. But, Link knew, it was still too dangerous. It had been a full blown 2 years since Ganon's death, but Link was still combing the islands to find groups of moblins, miniblins, etc, that were still alive and fighting. Link would never want a girl to be hurt in his name.

To live; to live; perchance to defeat the foes…

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_** _(it's a short one this time)_

* * *

It had been almost three months since Link's first date. Afterwards, he didn't even know why he agreed to going out with Tetra. He loved her, yes, but he didn't know if it was really love. Maybe it was just an intense friendship. He wanted her back now that she was gone, but he didn't know what to say or do. 

Link jumped off of the cliff, and swam to his boat. He could see Tetra crying under a tree when he left. He felt sorry for her, but he couldn't even decide if he loved her or not.

Link warped to his oasis, the only place where he really felt as if he were home. Once there, he walked to the top of the waterfall, and started to think about Tetra.

Seagulls cawed overhead when Link finally awoke. Last night was a blur, and he tried to remember what he did last night. All of a sudden it came back to him: the flowers, Tetra, and his leave. He hated himself for treating Tetra that way, and couldn't believe that he hurt her feelings.

"Link, what are you doing here?" a Rito called from the sky. Link looked up; it was Medli. He couldn't talk to her now, not now of all times. They were friends, yes, but how could he talk to a girl about what he did to a girl?

"Link, won't you at least answer me?" Medli called from the sky once more. She landed next to him, and could see that he was upset with himself. "Link, what's the matter?" she asked. "Nothing, Medli, nothing…" Link mumbled. "Oh, Link, I almost forgot. I have some mail for you. Aahhh, where is it… aha! There it is! It's from Tetra. Wait, isn't that the one you were with last night…?" Medli said, not noticing Link's look of despair as she said it was from Tetra. Why would Tetra want to talk to him?

"Medli, how did you know about me and Tetra? I can't believe that you would spy on me…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Link. It's just that when I flew back from delivering the mail at Outset, I heard you and her talking, and then I saw her run down, crying. What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"But, Link…"

"No, Medli. Please, just-"

"Link, I'm your friend, though. We should be able to nicely talk…"

"Medli, no. Just, please, leave me alone."

And Medli flew off, back into the blackness the lead to the sky. Link got back on his boat, and sailed to what used to be the Forsaken Fortress, but, a few years ago, Tetra and her crew of pirates took it over ad renamed it 'The Pirates' Hut'. It was a home to all pirates, but, once you went there and stayed for more than a day, you were part of Tetra's crew. It was ingenious, really, because Tetra made it so that any pirate could go there, eat, sleep, and have a great time, right next to the ocean. But once Tetra spotted a group that wasn't under her control, she made them take the oath of her crew, and throw away their old crew. Still, even though the new crews were tricked a lot, they enjoyed themselves. What pirate wouldn't want to desert their old, poor leader, and join a powerful one who ones what can be considered an island?

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Link forgot about his encounter with Lola and Tetra, and sailed to Dragon Roost Island. Once there, he helped sort out the letters and he participated in the Ritos' favorite contest: the Long Fly. The Long Fly was a contest to see who could fly the farthest, do the most tricks while in air, who could fly the highest, and who could stay in air the longest. Link, since he didn't have wings, used his magic leaf. 

Link was the ninth flyer; there were a total of 20. Only the best twenty on the island were allowed to participate; you had to take a gruesome test beforehand. The test consisted of almost anything that had to do with flight. Link took the test years before, though, so he didn't have to worry about it.

Medli was first, Komali was second, the King of Ritos was third, and the rest of the flyers were nameless to Link. Once it was his turn, Link used his Wind Waker to control the wind. He knew he wouldn't get farthest, because he had limited magic, but he could at least get highest and longest in the air. With the baton he made a few updrafts, strategically placed. He knew that this wasn't cheating, because the rules specifically said "You can use anything at your disposal. You can do anything in the contest except taunt other players, push other players off the cliff, and/or steal another player's item(s)."

Once the wind was ready, he drank a bottle of magic potion. Once he was ready, he took out his magic leaf and jumped. He missed the first updraft by an inch; he missed his target when he placed it. 'Oh well' he thought. He hit the next updraft dead on. It carried him up higher than the mountain on the island itself. He bet that he was probably just a speck to the onlookers measuring distance. He continued on, and a group of seagulls unexpectedly flew at him. They didn't notice each other until it was too late; the seagulls continued on after a while, but Link lost his gripping on the leaf and fell. The leaf continued on flying on the wind, but Link dived into the water below. It was a long dive; especially since Link was the highest the Rito had ever seen.

"DING!" the bell rung once Link hit the water. Link knew he had gotten the highest, but he also wanted to get the longest airtime. After the final results came in, Link flew the least far, and was in the air the least amount of time. He won one award, though: by unanimous vote from the judges, he got the highest height. Link was proud of himself for that, at least.

"How did you do that?" Komali asked Link once Link was back on land. "It was nothing." Link replied.

"Um… Link? Where's that leaf thing that you were using before?"

"Oh, no. Nononono… It flew on once I let it go, and by now it must be all the way to the Fire Mountain. It might reach the Forest Haven by the time I get to it."

"But, Link, doesn't it require magic or something?"

"Yes, Komali, it does, but only when someone or something is holding on to it."

"Can I help you find it, Link?"

"Absolutely not, Komali. I'll find it on my own."

It was then, once sadness overcame him once again, he remembered the night at Windfall. He pushed it out of his mind, and got in his boat. He warped to the Forest Haven, and sailed north. He was combing the skies in search of any mysterious flying item, but didn't find anything. Then a thought hit him; if he was sailing north because the wind was a southerly wind, then wouldn't his leaf be going north, too?

Link continued northward, in case his leaf was still heading south. He knew it wasn't probable, but he wanted to check all the same. On the way there, he saw Tetra's ship moving fast, but just ignored it. He concentrated on one thing and one thing only: regaining his leaf. He couldn't just ignore it and say, "Oh well, I can always get another." The leaf was a special gift from the Great Deku Tree, and the Deku Tree said itself it couldn't create any more magic leaves.

* * *

Tetra was considering giving Lola some loot, even if it was just a few rupees. She quickly threw the very concept out of her mind, never thinking about it again that day. Tetra went to talk to Lola, who was at the wheel trying to learn how to maneuver it. Tetra wanted to get somewhere where she hadn't yet taken Lola, and she wanted to get there fast. Tetra wanted to go to Thorned Fairy Island, the place where a Great Fairy lived. Tetra needed directions back to her Fortress, but that part of her map got torn when she was carrying everything out of the fancy mansion, back at Windfall. Tetra knew the fairy could repair it. On the way to the island, she passed Link's little boat. She didn't care; He ignored her, she would ignore him. 

'Only a while longer until I can finally have my chart back in good shape. Then I can rest at the fortress and date some other unknown guy.' Tetra thought with a smile on her face. Lola wasn't the only one onboard who dreamt about guys, but she wanted one like Link, but with a better personality, not like the stupid guys on deck, though.

* * *

AUTHOR'S LAST NOTE OF THE CHAPTER 

This wasn't a very lengthy chapter, either, but I'm planning something big soon, and I want that to be quite large. Also, my last chapter will be this entire thing on one long page. That last chapter will simply be called the title of this fic as the chapter name. It will still have all the "CHAPTER 1 'OF WOMEN AND WATER'" stuff, but w/o my little author notes. It will also be completely revised and edited, so incase somebody sees this fic, they can just go directly to the last chapter, instead of flipping through the pages. Cya next chapter!


	5. First of Everything

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Please read my other fic, Link's Awakening. It's not near as good as this, but I would appreciate it greatly if someone read and reviewed it. I will also be releasing, once finished with this, a short little story about Ocarina of Time, about Ruto's diary she's kept ever since she saw Link once he was an adult. It will be rated K, because there will be NO swearing or sexual content. It will only be about as long as my previous chapter (lengthwise), but I'll add what I think to be some intriguing entries. You don't have to read it, of course, but I would appreciate it. : )

Also, I will only have two or three more flashbacks (including this chapter) in this fic, but only one per chapter. Oh, and also, I'm creating water currents in this fic. Let's just say that it's sort of like our oceans; some waters move quicker, and other forces of water don't move as swift. Also, sorry that this took a little longer than expected. I was having a few server errors with my computer, and I haven't been able to upload anything. I've been polishing this up because of that, so that's why an 'expansive vocabulary' has been added. Well, more expansive more than normal for me. And, (yes, another side-note…) this may only be 11 or so chapters, because right now I'm more or less finished with half of this fic.

AUTHOR'S PRAISES

**Emeralddestiny**: Thx a ton for reviewing and reading this every time I send a new chapter to and for advertising (I suppose we'll call it that) this. I'm very glad you enjoy this!

**AnimeDemonNayorin**: As for my grammar/spelling greatness, let's just say that spell check is a useful tool, ok? Plus, I'm very proud to announce to you peoples reading this, this fic has been added to the C2 Community, 'The Crazy Community of Link'. ADN (I'm abbreviating from now on, is that ok with you?), thanks so much for adding this toyour C2 Community.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 'FIRST OF EVERYTHING'**

Tetra's ship sped toward Thorned Fairy Island at full speed. Lola was sitting on deck when they passed Link's boat. Lola waved to Link, but Link didn't even notice. Lola turned her head to see Tetra not even trying to look at Link. She wondered what had gone on between the two before she met Tetra.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Night was letting up, just as the Pirates' Fortress loomed into Link's view. Link didn't want Tetra to know he had come, but that wasn't too daunting a task. Link had stormed the fortress many times before when it was filled with evil, so what was a group of pirates compared to a pack of moblins?

Link dodged the lights that were moving, illuminating the water. He slipped in a narrow crack in the wall, just large enough for his boat to squeeze through. Link whipped out his sword, and starting to just wander around aimlessly, avoiding the eyes of guards. He didn't even know why he had come, other than to see Tetra. What would he say? 'Hi Tetra, I came in here without having anyone notice so I can tell you I still love you.' Yeah, right. Tetra would only hate him even more. Besides, who knows what a girl might do to her once-upon-a-time lover when he dumped her only a few weeks earlier.

Even so, Link had to try to regain her trust. He decided that if these pirates completely obeyed their leader, they would do anything for her. So, Link wrote a quick note on one of the many sheets of paper he always kept with him. "Dear Tetra," it read. "I am so sorry I dismissed you. It was a major mistake. I still love you like nothing else. I'll be on Needle Rock Island if you want me. If I don't see you there in a month, I'll feel bad. If you come, I'll never leave you again (P.S. If you don't know where Needle Rock Island is, it's to the south, and it's a big rock sticking out of the water)." Link decided to leave it nameless, just in case one of the guards read it. Tetra would know who it is.

Link got back on his boat, and exited back through the crack he came in from. Link went out a ways, and stopped. He clipped the letter to an arrow, and aimed the arrow high. He guessed that Tetra's room would be where the prisoners used to be kept, so he unleashed the arrow on the stairway next to it.

Link warped to Windfall to stock up on food and water, and then he warped to Outset. From there he set the wind to blow from the east, and a while later he arrived at Needle Rock. His swordsmanship and archery were getting a little poor, so for the first week or two he sparred with an invisible opponent. He recreated his fight with Ganon, but without the 'Tetra phase'. For the next two weeks he used his bow, hitting specific rocks on the Needle. He missed pretty often for the first few days, but after that he got much better. Then he finally decided he was good enough to practice on the floating, moving boxes.

Link aimed his bow, and fired. The arrow flew past the box, missing it by an inch. Link wasted a lot of arrows that month, but since he started with 5000 arrows, he didn't worry about it. His boat was pretty useful as a luggage boat, so that's where he stored his food, too. He ran out of food for the last week, so he used his bow to shoot the fish. The water slowed the arrows down, but he still managed to get a weeks worth of food.'

The month ended, and Link never saw sign or sight of Tetra. He abandoned the island, and sailed to Diamond Steppe Island. Link wept for almost a day, crying for his lost love. From then on, Link traveled all over the sea, trying to destroy any evidence of evil.

* * *

**_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_**

"Thorned Island spotted, Miss Tetra!" Gunfo yelled from the top of the watch pole. "Come down here and help around deck!" Tetra yelled back. Tetra wanted her ship to be sparkling clean once the crew left the island, not for any special occasion, though. I mean really, most women love cleanliness, don't they?

Lola was in her cabin when Gunfo spotted the island. Lola left her cabin, and then she started to clean and scrub just like the rest. She was in her cabin, taking a rest, because Tetra let her rest much more than the guys.

After the cleaning was finished, Lola put on her best clothes. While she was undressing, Gunfo was spying on her, unbeknownst to anyone but Gunfo. Tetra was in the hull making sure everything was nice and tidy, while everyone else was sleeping in their cabins. Gunfo was intently watching Lola, and just as Lola was taking off her final strips of clothing, Tetra came back upstairs, on deck.

'**GUNFO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I'LL THROW YOU OVERBOARD FOR THIS**!" Tetra screamed, waking the entire crew. Lola heard, and assumed that she would be watched soon, so she hurried up with the remaining 'procedures' of dressing. She left her cabin a few minutes after Tetra woke the night, and once she exited she saw Gunfo in a large barrel.

"What the…?" Lola whispered into the air. Tetra was cranking a rope of sorts, and the guys were simply staring. "Ummm… Tetra? What's going on?" Lola said in her pleasantly sweet voice. "The buffoon was looking at you." Tetra replied in her angered tone. Rage suddenly overcame Lola, and she punched Gunfo in the face. "Now THERE'S a sailor." Neeko said from the crowd. He was in the first row, and couldn't believe that Gunfo was being hit by a girl.

"Keep it going, Lola. And, once you're finished with him, we'll launch him into the seas." Tetra said.

'I don't want him" –_punch_- "to die" –_punches Gunfo again_- "Tetra. I only want" -_breaks Gunfo's nose with a perfect jab_- "him to suffer. Just demote him, and let me beat him up." Lola said, her punches repeatedly interrupting her sentences. Lola's rage kept her going for the next few minutes, until she eventually tired out. "A little girl from a peaceful island can sure make a guy take a beating…" someone said from the back of the crowd. Lola was tired, but she still had the strength to make a commanding voice.

"WHO WAS THAT! I'LL GET YOU NEXT, IF YOU ALL DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Lola screamed at the guys. Lola turned around, back to Gunfo, only to see him unconscious. "Looked like you got him good, Miss Punch. You are now my second in command, and I'm proud. If you can do that when in a rage, we'll need you more often." Tetra said in her usual, pirate voice.

Meanwhile, Link was combing the seas and skied in search of his beloved leaf. Fire Mountain started to enter his view, but he still knew he was a long way off. The mountain, he knew, was huge, so big that, when it looked like you were right next to it, you were really miles away.

Tetra made everyone but Lola and her stay on the ship, much to the guys' disappointment. Lola was glad that she was wearing her best clothes, because she would finally see a fairy. And, not only that, according to Tetra it was a Great Fairy. A few wooden planks were blocking entrance to the column, held together by strands of rope. "Move back," Tetra quietly said, motioning to Lola to back away. Tetra place a small bomb next to the wood, and ran. Lola didn't back away at all, so Tetra grabbed her arm and yanked it away. She ran, dragging Lola with her, almost to the edge of the island, and the bomb exploded.

"Now do you see why I pulled you, Lola? You could've been killed. Think a little more next time." Tetra whispered in Lola's ear. The two walked up to the door, and Lola stopped. There wasn't anything in front of her except a smooth, rounded wall. Tetra pushed Lola out of the way, and walked into the entryway. She fell into a hole, just when Lola was wondering why Tetra walked in there.

"TETRAAAAAAA!" Lola yelled. C'mon, stupid, it's only a hole. Just fall in. Don't worry, you'll land safely." Tetra exclaimed from the hole. "Hah, a hole,' Lola thought. 'I can't believe I didn't see it. Well, it's still kind of dark out…'

"What're you waiting for, Lola? Let's go already!" Tetra yelled out from the hole again. Before Lola jumped into the hole, a though ran across her mind. 'Why doesn't she just come out and talk to me?"

Once inside, Lola was speechless. An amazing fountain stood before her, and Tetra was sitting on a rock right beside it. "How do we get out?" Lola asked. "The fairy'll help." Tetra replied with her usual, bored voice. "Whatever…" Lola mumbled.

Lola walked up the stairs leading to the fountain, and heard footsteps behind her, which she knew to be Tetra's. "Haaaaaaaaaaaahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A high-pitched voice said very loudly, echoing throughout the chamber. A graying-silver figure rose out of the pool of water, and floated in air while Lola was mumbling nonsense to herself. She never, in a million years, expected to see a figure as majestic as this.

"Great Fairy, can you help us?" Tetra said in a girly, sweet voice that Lola knew not to be her usual. "Our chart needs repairing." Tetra continued. Violets started to rain form the ceiling, and magically the chart was repaired. A gust of wind appeared underneath the hole, and Lola was astounded. There was a first day for everything: Lola's first punches tossed, her first time seeing magic, the first time a guy saw her near nude, and the first time Lola became part of a high position for something. "Thank you, Great Fairy" Tetra said. Tetra grabbed Lola's arm again, and pointed towards the wind. "Oh, right…" Lola sheepishly said, embarrassed at herself.

Back on deck, everyone was happy that the women were back. Gunfo still checked Lola out every time he could, and some of the other guys did, too. No one on deck could deny it: Lola was hot, and she had a sexy personality, too. Lola dismissed them and simply continued on her way towards her cabin. "FULL SPEED NORTH!" was the last thing Lola heard that night, before drifting off to sleep.

Tetra was already on deck when Lola awoke. "Good morning, Lola. Are you feeling better about last night?" Tetra asked. "Well, I feel loads better, thanks to Gunfo allowing me to beat the crap out of him…" Lola said with a smirk on her face. Tetra grinned too, and the two waited for the rest of the crew to awake.

Sometime around midday, Lola spotted a small boat far ahead of the ship, also sailing northward. Upon instinct Lola knew it was Link, but for reasons unknown. "Uhnhn… Hi, Lola… How're yoooo…" someone mumbled from behind Lola. Lola turned; it was Gunfo. "Oh, so now you're checking out my butt behind my back, huh Gunfo?"

"Ummm… no…" Gunfo managed to reply. Lola looked at Gunfo's face, which was covered in bruises. 'Well, at least he got what he deserved,' Lola thought nicely. Gunfo's nose was broken, both of his eyes were black, and his cheeks were a pleasant mix of red and blue.

A few hours later, Lola told Tetra about seeing Link's boat. "Are you sure it's him?" Tetra asked. "I'm pretty sure" Lola responded. "Damn it" Tetra said quietly to herself. "What, Miss Tetra?" Lola asked. "Don't mind me, Lola. Just go do something." Tetra said in a slightly louder voice.

Dalhor, a muscular pirate part of Tetra's crew, was helping Gunfo out around the place. The two were the best of friends, and Dalhor was out for revenge. He hated Lola because of what she did to Gunfo, but he didn't care that Gunfo was spying on her. Dalhor would have thrown Lola overboard if she weren't always around Tetra. All Dalhor had to do was wait for time.

By nightfall the ship and Link's boat were right next to each other. The two vessels were purposely ignoring each other, because of the bad relations they had with one another. By the time dawn came, Tetra's ship was miles ahead of Link.

Lola was exiting her cabin when Dalhor attacked. Tetra was still sleeping, and Lola only wanted to watch the seagulls. "YOU'LL PAY!" Dalhor roared in Lola's face. He picked her up and tossed her near the shore of Dragon Roost Island. The Rito didn't notice anything, though, because they don't normally wake until much later in the day.

Lola was too tired and she barely had the strength to fight back.

"Dalhor, no!" Tetra screamed as she exited her and Lola's cabin and saw Dalhor just about to toss Lola overboard. Too late: Lola flew into the waters, and Tetra ran up to Dalhor and punched the shit out of him. Thankfully Lola was a great swimmer; those times swimming with the fish as a child finally paid off.

Link had ignored Tetra and her ship. Link was still worried about his leaf, and wondered if it was back at Dragon Roost by now. Link pushed his boat harder, trying to go as fast as possible. He would need some help, though, if the leaf were atop the mountain.

Lola knew that sometimes sharks inhabited the waters around islands, so she swam faster than she ever had before. She reached the shore within minutes, and Tetra and the ship were far away, leaving the horizon, when Lola scanned the waters in search of them. Lola's eyes were normal, but she could still see the ship leave her view. Her eyes weren't like a hawk's, but they weren't terrible.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tetra hollered at Dalhor. "She beat up my buddy…" Dalhor mumbled. "I'LL TOSS YOU OVERBOARD AFTER THAT INCIDENT!" Tetra continued to shout. Tetra was fuming; face it, who wouldn't be right about now? And once a crowd had formed, Tetra really did make Dalhor pay. She humiliated him like had been never done before; there was a first for everything.

Tetra made Dalhor take a knife to himself and slice off sections of skin. Tetra repeatedly made him do more and more. Eventually, when Dalhor had cut himself so much that some muscle was showing through the skin that was left, Tetra took the knife away from him. Before Tetra did anything else, however, she turned the ship west: the direction of their fortress. Tetra then cut off Dalhor's hair with the knife, which humiliated him even farther. Dalhor's long, brownish-whitish hair was his pride and joy. He loved it all but too much.

Tetra had finally reached her breaking point after all these years.

A few hours later, Dalhor was begging Tetra for some medical treatment. "You only did it to yourself" Tetra responded in a very bored, uncaring voice. She couldn't believe her only friend was gone; out in the waves, alone by herself. 'Well, at least she'll have Link with her in a bit. She won't be alone; she'll have her stinkin' boyfriend.' Tetra thought as her temper came back. She hated Link with her all her heart.

Link could feel the island's heat as he approached it. The Fire Mountain contained so many flames; Link didn't doubt it could set his boat ablaze. Link notched an Ice Arrow on his bow, and let the arrow fly. The Fire Mountain froze, but Link knew it wouldn't last long. Over the years the island gained more and more heat and flames: the icy arrow wouldn't keep the fire away near as long as it used to. The arrow didn't last close to as long as Link thought it would; the flames erupted from the mountain once more, sending searing heat across Link. Link didn't string another arrow, only for the purpose of saving magic and conserving arrows: he knew he could resist the heat.

Fire Mountain was now glowing right in front of Link. He steered his boat around the fiery rock, and continued north. The heat from the island was still making Link sweat. The sweat dripped from his forehead into the bottom of his boat. The King turned his head. "Do you mind?" he said. "Sorry," Link apologized. Link turned for one last look of the Fire Mountain; the flames licked the sides of rock, crawling over the peak, and swallowing the sea sky.

Dragon Roost was towering over Link; the shadow consumed Link and his boat. Link saw someone waving their arms, as if to ask for help, on the shore nearest to him. Link used his telescope to see if he recognized the person; he did. Lola was wet, making it seem like she was swimming for a while. Her hair was all messed up: not her usual, perfect, straight hair weaving through her scalp. It was scrunched and totally unorganized, and Link immediately knew that she didn't have her brush with her. He wanted to see if his leaf was on top of the mountain. Link saw, with a dropping heart, that it indeed was.

By suppertime Link was anchoring on Dragon Roost. Lola was right next to him, admiring the man in front of her: his big, strong muscles, his genius, and pretty much everything else about him. "Why are you here, all by yourself, Lola?" he asked. "One of the pirates doesn't like me at all…" she replied.

"Who couldn't like a girl as wonderful as you, Lola?" Link said with a smirk running across his face. He was developing something for her, and he didn't really know what it was. I suppose we can call it 'pre-love'. You know, when you just have that feeling in yourself, but you don't think you love the person.

The pair walked up the hill leading to the home of the Rito, and Lola was grinning to herself, because of the great guy she landed. Finally, she met a man who she was semi-friends with, and now was in love with him. "Is there something on my back, or what?" Link asked when he noticed Lola staring at him nonstop. "N-no, there's n-nothing, Link." Lola babbled with a fake smile. In her mind she was destroying herself. 'Why did I have to make him catch me looking? Bad Lola. Badbadbad.'

Around midday the two woke up. They went to sleep immediately after they entered the home of the Rito, and they were given the best room. I say room because, well, they shared a room together. I don't really have to type what was going through Lola's mind, do I? You should be able to figure out what thoughts flew in and out of the bad little mind of hers…

Hwylony, one of the female Rito, served the pair some breakfast. "Thank" _chew_ "you, Hwylony" Lola managed to get out in between chews. "You're welcome, dears" Hwylony replied, happy that they enjoyed her cooking. After breakfast/lunch was finished, Link walked out of the area that the Rito's home were in. "Hey! Wait up!" Lola yelled as she ran after him.

"Why did you come here?" Lola asked. A bright, clear pool of water stood before her, dazzling her with its beauty. A burst of water shot out into the sky, just as Lola placed her head over the ledge. The water sprayed her face, and now her hair was all jumbled once more. Link was having a laughing fit, and Lola just glared at him as she went back inside. She came back out with a comb, and fixed her hair when she stood next to Link. Lola wanted to show him that she could actually do something. Link's laughs were slowing down, and Lola was still glaring murder at him.

After Lola was finished, Link told her to follow him. Link knew that the only way to go to the top of Dragon Roost was to go through the Dragon Roost Cavern.

Lola followed, but once they were halfway across the bridge, she pushed Link off full-force. Link caught himself in midair, though, so his impact on the water wasn't too painful. "Why, you…" Link mumbled as he swam to the edge of the water. He rock-climbed up the side of the cliff, and got back on the bridge. Lola walked backwards, not wanting to be pushed off, in order to keep an eye on Link at all times. Even so, Lola knew nothing of Link's skills.

Link turned around at 180 degrees, so now his back was facing her front. In a flash, Link back-flipped over Lola, and shoved with his one arm as he landed. Lola went flying off the bridge like he had, and had a rough time getting back on the bridge.

'And now today is the first time I've flirted…' Lola thought with a slight smile on her face, as she steamed back on ground and onto the bridge. A couple's love was forming.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I hope that this chapter was a little better for all you (are there many people reading this?) super-long-chapter people. I'll update my first chapter ('Of Women And Water') once I'm finished with this entire thing. I'll only update it saying, at the top, about the last-chapterthe-entire-thing thingy. Cya next chapter! (And to Emeralddestiny, once more, thx a ton for being the first one to review and to follow this! I can't praise you enough!)


	6. Sibling Shadows

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Harry Potter has made me feel horrible (I mean, such a sad ending…). Plus, I keep writing this, I reread it, and then I delete most of it cuz I hate it. Anyway, I hope that's enough rambling that no one cares bullsht about… I suppose all I need is a new muse… P.S. This chapter is NOT exactly what the Dragon Roost Cavern look/s/ed like in the game. Just thought I'd let you all know. Also, don't expect chapter 7 very soon.

**NOTE'S TO REVIEWERS**

I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE SLIGHT DELAY!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 _'SIBLING SHADOWS'_**

'How can Link stand this?' went through Lola's mind more than once on the way up the mountain. The heat was steaming, and the jagged rocks pricked her feet through her shoes. "Is there any way to stay a little cooler, Link?" she asked. "No, not unless, of course, you want to take off your clothes…" he replied, smirking while trying not to laugh. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to really like her.

Lola looked away from Link, feeling the redness creep into her cheeks. 'No, no, Lola, don't blush over the cute guy… He's only extremely handsome, just ignore him…'

An hour went by, the mountain becoming no cooler. Lava bubbled far beneath the pair, occasionally streaming upwards in a blast of heat. Link continued walking, a sense of pride in his steps. Lola was behind him, struggling to keep up. "Link, can you slow down?" she yelled. "Nope," Link said, without looking back. Straining herself, Lola ran as fast as her tired body could, and closed the gap in between her and Link by a few yards. A bridge created a path to the right. Link turned, and paused, his thoughts muddled. "Link, why are we stopping?" Lola asked. It was then that Link told her all about his experiences before he met her.

Link started out rather roughly, but gradually smoothed his tale out. When he came to the end of how if Tetra hadn't helped him, he'd be dead, Lola gasped loudly. 'I… never knew… All that time with Tetra, and she never told me… I… can't believe it…'

It was quiet after Link finished, and only when they were walking up the stairs leading to Valoo did Link speak again. "Lola," he said, "did Tetra mention me at all when you were on the ship with her?"

"No, but-"

"I knew it."

"But, Link…"

"Lola," Link sighed, "Tetra and I were once lovers. I can't help but feel bad now, after retelling how she helped me so much."

"It's ok, Link."

The pair slowly continued up the huge, gleaming staircase. When Link saw Valoo, and the leaf next to him, he spoke to Valoo in ancient Hylian. "O, great Valoo, would ye allow thee to take from ye a leaf?"

"O, Great Hero, please, take from thee what you need" Valoo replied. Lola was left staring dumbly at the pair from atop the stairs, confused. Link grabbed his leaf, pocketed it, and started to walk back down. Lola gathered herself, and began to follow, when a strange noise emanated from behind her. She turned around, and saw a black figure attacking Valoo. "Link!" she exclaimed, "Come here- quick!" Link turned around and started to run towards the figure, and unsheathed his sword. Link stabbed the figure in the chest, and distracted it enough so that Valoo had time to fly away.

Lola backed away from Link and his adversary, and gave them room to duke it out. In a swift movement, Link threw his bow at her feet. "Lola, I trust you with this! Just please, help!"

"But Link, I don't know how!"

"Well, just figure it out please!"

Lola tried and tried to shoot the dark figure, but missed every time. Her shots were aimed horribly, and the one that did almost hit its target, the black figure nimbly dodged it with ease. Lola threw the bow down in disgust, and watched in horror as Link was tiring. Swords clashed, shields banged against one another, and feet were always moving. Link attempted to stab his opponent in the middle of the chest, but the figure just raised its shield, sending intense vibrations throughout Link's body. It was then that Link noticed that the figure was using the same battling style as him. Upon closer inspection, Link discovered that they were equal in strength, in mind, in height, and even in agility.

"Link, you cannot defeat me! I was entrusted with the task of killing you, and whomever else stands in my way!" the figure shouted as Link slashed his sword towards the figure's neck. And then, all of a sudden, Lola punched the figure's nose, breaking it. Link then had enough time to stab the man, but, before he could, Valoo swooped down and picked both Lola and Link up with his claws. Before he flew away, however, Valoo used his tail as a monstrous mace, and knocked the figure off of the cliff.

"Noooooooooooo! I cannot be defeated! Link; watch your back, because one day I'll kill you! Ganon created me, and as your shadow I cannot be defeated unless you are deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaad!"

A splash erupted from the water below.

_**---MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE…---**_

Tetra scanned the horizon in search of ships. Nothing except a single Merchant Ship came close to The Pirate's Fortress: nearly nothing for days. Her crew was becoming restless, anxious for another sea voyage. But Tetra knew she couldn't leave: not yet, at least. She needed to know what had happened to Lola.

Lola was the only woman on the ship besides Tetra. A bond that couldn't be broken, however much stretched, tied the two together. They were friends, and as much as Tetra hated it, they needed one another.

Gunfo, if anything, had felt worse when his buddy, Dalhor, threw Lola off of the ship. Tetra did the same to Gunfo as she did to Dalhor. With all of his skin gone, and Gunfo's hair (if short then) was now finally growing back. Gunfo's good looks had gone down the drain. No more would girls look in awe at his muscles, instead they would turn their heads in disgust at his ugly, exposed, newly repaired skin. Gunfo vowed that night that if he ever met Lola again, he'd make her pay.

A dark, starless night settled around the waves. Tetra and her crew slept (for pirates) pretty quietly. All of a sudden, a patch of water turned even blacker. A head arose, then a female upper body, then finally legs. The figure walked upon water as if it were ground. She moved towards a group of rocks, well out of view. The figure than drew a short rapier, and threw it with astounding strength up to the top window of the fortress. A scream broke through the silence of the night, and the figure then sank down, down into the water, down below the waves.

Everyone in the fortress heard their captain shriek. A short man named Keela arrived at Tetra's cabin first. He found her standing next to her bed, staring down at a short rapier, right where her head would have been. "W-W-What happened, Miss Tetra?" Keela asked. "Keela, be a dear and get back to bed. If you see anyone on the way there, tell them to go back to sleep too unless they want this short- _knife-­_" Tetra said with disgust, then continued, "to be attached to their body. If anyone comes into this room, they will pay." Tetra replied.

"Yes, Miss Tetra. Goodbye, Miss Tetra."

Keela was a nervous wreck going down the single, spiral staircase leading away from Tetra's room. He met Dalhor on the way down, and said, "Don't go near Tetra's room. Pass the message along."

"Right you are" responded Dalhor, who also was a bit frightened. The pair relayed this message over and over again, until finally the pair reached Keela's cabin. Keela entered his room, and Dalhor, for a mere instant, considered telling Gunfo about a few of his suspicions about Tetra. When Dalhor arrived at his room, he decided against it.

Tetra stood by her bed, thinking about who could've tried to kill her. She was still getting over the shock; she'd always only confronted a life-threatening situation head-on. But now, a mental blow struck her. In her mind's eye, only fools and cowards would do something this stealthily. It came from the ocean, Tetra knew that much, but as seeing she was moving off of the bed (and facing the side opposite that of the window) she had no clue as to _where_ in the ocean the rapier was thrown. She first considered a sailor on a ship, but then she remembered a small gathering of rocks, and although they were a fair distance away, she knew that someone with strength such as Link's could hurl a small object from that position. No one in her crew could have left, taking out the possibility of betrayal. But what about a different betrayal? _'What if either Link or Lola are after me?'_ Tetra thought. But no, they wouldn't do that. And then, a more sinister thought: _'What if Ganondorf came back?'

* * *

_

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

The waters called for her. Tetra sat upon a tree stump, staring out at the ocean. Even at the age of 7, Tetra loved the waves of the ocean. She sat there on her favorite stump late into the night, every night, watching stars glow and fade away, waves move closer inland then farther out, and occasionally there was black, starless night when the moon would be as bright as the sun, and other nights when the moon was barely a faint, twinkling light far, far away.

Everything happened on Windfall Island. It was the most populated island of the Great Sea, along with the richest, most industrial, and the one with the greatest liking of pearls, rubies, diamonds, and other sorts of gems.

On this particular night, Tetra was staring at a pack of seagulls soaring aimlessly around rocks not too far away, occasionally either pooping over the water or rocks, or fluttering down to rest on a rock for a few minutes. One seagull especially caught Tetra's eye; its one wing looked harmed, and it was looking dreadfully tired. Every time that seagull tried to float down to a rock and take a break, another seagull pushed it out of the way, and every time that seagull tried to fly away, a seagull would fly over to it and shove it back with the group. This angered Tetra so much; she ran home and grabbed her bow. She vowed to protect the hurt seagull, and from that time on, she shot down the bullying bird. Tetra knew that her aim would never be 100, but it was decent nonetheless. It was on the third time Tetra attempted to strike the bullying seagull; the arrow flew from her bow, over the waters, and (now there were only 4 seagulls left) hit two seagulls in the wing, chipping off a bit, harming their flight capabilities, and hit the hurt seagull dead in the chest. The two newly hurt birds tried to stay aloft, but sank through the air to the water and drowned, whereas the already hurt seagull dropped like a stone and instantly lost its life.

Tetra couldn't stand herself. If only, if _only_, she had paid more attention in her archery class. Tetra fell to the ground, and cried monstrous oceanic waves of tears.

And from then on, Tetra had never taken life for granted.

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Tetra knew that she would have to find her would-be killer and kill them.

Two shadows stood on the bottom of the ocean, next to Ganon's stone statue. "From now on," the female said, "We won't work independently. If we want to fulfill our master's wishes, we must be strong together."

"Agreed."

"If we want to resurrect the Keeper of Power, first we must kill the other two Keeper's."

"We don't need to kill them, only steal their powers."

"Fine."

"I need a new sword."

"I thought Ganon said try _not_ to be seen by anyone."

"I couldn't help it. Besides, it was the perfect time."

"Yes, I'm sure it was, but I suppose the Courage Keeper was a better match than you."

"Yes, he was, but you know as well as I that every time we are defeated, we acknowledge our mistakes and thereby become better killers. Even so, I need a new sword. And it wasn't the Courage Keeper that destroyed my sword, I just banged it against a rock when I was falling from the cliff he pushed me from."

"Fine, I'll have the Ghost make another."

"Good."

* * *

Link stood at the top of the cliff, panting heavily. Lola stood by his side, holding out his bow. She was worried. So worried, in fact, that she tried examining Link for wounds. Distracted, Link pushed her hand aside. He pulled a small telescope out of his pocket, and scanned the seas. "Nothing" he muttered to himself. He put the telescope back, and began to walk back down the stairs. Lola followed, ashamed at herself for not helping Link in any way at all during the fight. Link's arms hang tiredly over at his side, dragging his feet more and more with every step he took. Lola took upon the task of keeping her love satisfied. She set her hands under his arms, and helped him walk down the long staircase. "Thanks" he mumbled, and Lola opened the door leading back into the Dragon Roost Cavern.

Link vowed to kill the man of darkness.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

I hope you all liked it! It took me FOREVER to write out! Ok, so, I need to know what my reviewers (I really don't know how good this is…) want. I'm still deciding about whether to have a fairy-tale ending, happy ending, a slightly sad ending, or a very sad ending. Just include what ending you think this should have with your review. And please, if you read anything, just review. I noticed that someone (not mentioning names) has me as one of their favorite authors or something like that, but I don't have a single review from them.

**So, to be continued...**


	7. Have You Forgotten

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

All I can say is thank you to all of my reviewers. I have made it so that, in the flashbacks, Ganon's special area under-sea _wasn't _frozen before Link got the MS. I will, once again, restate me question from chapter six. **_DO YOU PEOPLES WANT A FAIRY-TALE ENDING, A SORT OF HAPPY ENDING, A SLIGHTLY SAD ENDING, OR A VERY SAD ENDING? IT'S UP TO YOU GUYS. REVIEWS THAT STATE WHICH FROM LAST CHAPTER ARE STILL INCLUDED. IN THIS CHAPTER, IT WON'T MATTER, BUT I NEED RESPSONSES FOR NEXT CHAPPIE!_** (P.S. I don't own anything that Daryl Worely does, which includes all of his songs' lyrics/names. I just think that this song name is a perfect chapter name for this chapter. Also, I'm not a country fan, but I think it's a pretty decent song… All I gotta say is go Rock N' Roll!)

**CHAPTER 7 'HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN'**

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

Out of the darkness, shadows appeared. They came forth, bold and fearless, and silently strode towards their creator. The two shadows paused, looked around the cavern with which they were in. The cavern had smooth, slick walls, and a small, stone staircase leading upwards. It carried on for miles, following the cavern's walls until the stairs hit upon a ray of light. The male figure raised his hand, focused on the point of light, and then squeezed his hand tight. The light there once was no longer lived. The black water underneath the figures' feat splashed wildly about, though the shadows acted as though they couldn't feel it. These magical beings were the start of a horrible fate cast upon the Great Sea. 

"Zakreth and Flalone, look at me. I created you both from nothing, and I expect you two to listen to me well."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I command you both to create a never-ending night and a raging storm."

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, Master."

"It won't ever happen, but if I ever die, I order you both to search and slay the one or ones who killed me."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Good."

Zakreth and Flalone began walking up the staircase, their movements calculated and powerful. The second they entered their master's castle, they walked out the monstrous door in front of them. Light shined upon their essence, and Flalone clapped her hands once, then twice, then spoke in the tongue of evil only she and her brother knew. Dark magic swept the waters, and rose up through the waves. The pair floated up with their evil, both of them silent. All of a sudden, light was, once again, cast upon them as they neared the top of the waters. They grabbed a hold of each other's hands, and muttered more dark magic. Clouds billowed from nowhere, pouring buckets of rain on the citizens of the Great Sea everywhere, and hail started to form. The Sea went dark, and the sun shined no more.

Another shadow came forth from the darkness where Ganon was standing. First, a blackish-blue sword protruded from the shadows, then an arm, and then finally the rest of the body. The figure was holding his sword out, prepared to face anything. Blue and red lines crisscrossed over each other, creating the illusion of a magic shield. The blue and red magic suddenly swept the cavern, and killed the tiny mouse in the corner. "You are my phantom." Ganon said.

"Yes." The figure replied.

"You will always obey me."

"Of course."

"I also order you to always obey the Shadow Twins' orders, too."

"Yes."

"Now, go above the clouds and throw lightning upon the islands and sea."

"I'm going."

"Good. Have fun. Don't fail me."

And so Phantom Ganon, the Shadows, and the merciless storm were born.

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Back at Windfall Island, Link was treating his wounds. Thankfully, an expert nurse was there that day, and was helping Link heal his cuts and bruises. Lola was anxiously sitting on a bench nearby, sullen-faced with her head down, facing the ground. She lifted her head, and stared out towards the sea. 'You're where my adventure began. If I hadn't agreed to travel through you with Tetra, none of this would've happened,' she thought angrily at the sea. But then another voice popped up. 'No matter what you do Lola, you can't change the future.'

And while he was being healed, Link told Lola about the part he left out of his adventure: his fight with Phantom Ganon. And so he now told her all about it, and why he thought the shadow figure was trying to kill him. "Do you really think that he can only die if you die, Link?" Lola asked, frightened. "No, I'm sure he was bluffing. And yet, I have the feeling that I don't know all of the Great Sea's mysteries." Link replied.

Link thought about what he could be missing to kill the shadow-man, but nothing seemed to make much sense. 'Well, I suppose I'll just have to continue with my search of the seas and slay every monster. Maybe then I'll find what's needed.' He thought.

It took Link almost one fortnight to recover. He decided that he would comb through every island, whether or not Lola would come. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to either leave Lola or ask her to come. Whichever way, it'd be disastrous.

Link couldn't control his senses, and, in the end, had a small discussion that night. He and Lola were sleeping on the shelf in the Bomb Shop, and the owner was polite enough to give them pillows and blankets. The white pillows had inky black smudges on them, and same with the blankets. "The Bomb Shop isn't very careful with their merchandise" Lola commented. "No, they're not." Link replied. "Hey, uhh, Lola?"

"Yes, Link?"

"I was thinking… would you rather stay here, or help my end my adventure?"

"I'd prefer to kill every monster who could have hurt that poor dragon…" Lola said very un-Lola-like.

"Well, then… that's… good. We'll leave Windfall tomorrow."

Link was pleased with the outcome. Lola had many hidden qualities within her, and he was glad she agreed to destroy the evil on the Great Sea. Hopefully he would meet Tetra again, in hopes that she would know more about the sea than he did.

Morning came, and light flowed deeply into the Bomb Shop. The brightness startled Lola when she first opened her eyes. Lyrial from Outset told her how to tell time from the position of the sun, so Lola exited the Bomb Shop, leaving Link behind. Lola looked up, and the sun's warmth swam on her face. She guessed at which direction west was, and determined that it was about 10 in the morning. 'Wow…' she thought. 'Back at Outset I would've woken up 3 hours ago…' And with that, an immense strain of homesickness overcame her. Tears began to flow, and her face became a bit red. It was at that time she saw Link watching her, and she turned her head away. In shame, she sat down and tucked her head into her knees. "Lola… what's the matter?" Link asked.

"I'm… homesick…"

"Lola, that's ok. We'll be back at Outset soon. Don't worry about it."

"Ok…" and Lola took one last, deep breath, and stood up. "Onto Outset!" she said with excitement.

* * *

_**CONTINUED FLASHBACK

* * *

**_Zakreth and Flalone, for the few days following the Storm, spent their time altering their image, so that, eventually, they could switch forms with relative ease. The only flaw with their plan was that they could only copy the forms of things they had harmed. Zakreth, becoming bored easily, started to scrounge his master's under-sea land, and killed every living thing he could spot eyes on, whether it be a bird, a turtle, etc. Flalone, meanwhile, concentrated on her throwing knives, and perfected it with ease. All in all, they seemed to be the most powerful being in Hyrule. That is, except for their one and only flaw… their Achilles' heel could ultimately kill them, but they went to great lengths to avoid this flaw when battling.

Darkness and light have battled for centuries. Legends speak of dark evils, and light heroes and heroines. The Shadow Siblings were about as black as darkness could get. The sun's brightest light would shred their essence, and even the moon's light would weaken the pair. Even if the pair would sit in the shade, the faint light would slowly devour them. Never, they promised, would they allow themselves to be beaten by the stupidity whose name was light.

When they were informed of Link entering the world below for his first time, they grew extremely angry. They sent orders above waters to punish those who allowed helped Link. Islands grew infested with Moblins and Miniblins, along with other evil beings. And when they heard how Link obtained the Master Sword, which was the only sword which could harm the pair, Zakreth gave every being under his command the privilege of guarding areas of the waves, and Flalone had all of her subjects permission to take over populous islands.

"Why did you allow them to destroy the islands?" Zakreth questioned angrily when he heard of it.

"Why not?" Flalone answered, also steaming. "We now know how far Link has progressed, whereas before we hadn't a clue until he entered Lower Hyrule. At least now we'll be able to warn the Master when Link comes, and therefore he'll be able to prepare."

"Fine, just don't let your minions take over Windfall Island. The people there will kill all of them before Link does."

"Fine."

And so it was settled.

The pair never went above waters, not until Phantom Ganon was dead forever. And when the pair heard that Link destroyed Ganon's Puppet, they raged above the waters, and attempted to stop him once and for all. Although, due to the coward ness that controlled them at the time, they simply ordered for the Labyrinth to be packed, and didn't enter it themselves.

* * *

_**END CONTINUED FLASHBACK

* * *

**_Water… Water… Water was everywhere. Blue was above them, and blue was below them. Wind lashed at Lola's face, and created a smooth, flowing tide of hair behind her. Link had his eyes squinted, and was trying to search for anything that would tell him where he was. Unfortunately, the magical map he once had fell out of his pockets when he was fighting Zakreth. And he couldn't use his Wind Waker to warp to Outset, because he knew Lola would probably get sick from it.

A tall, wooden platform rose up from the depths of the sea, towering over Link and Lola. A burst of pride shot through Link when he saw it. 'This is the final platform I freed from the Bokoblins' rule. Okay, now I know where I am…' He thought. Lola, on the other hand, didn't notice Link's emotions. Instead, she was staring at the water, deep in thought. 'I'm finally returning to my home… It seems like years ago that I became part of Tetra's crew…'

It wasn't until the large shadow passed over her head that Lola noticed the wooden platform. She ignored it, since by this time she knew that the Great Sea held many mysteries, most of which would never be solved. Her staring at the water then continued, and her thoughts turned to her parents.

* * *

Tetra scanned the waters too, as she herself and a few specially selected pirates of her crew stood on the deck of her ship. She was going full speed, just traveling where the wind took her. She was looking for anything that could solve the mystery of simply who her would-be assassin was. The Tower of the Gods loomed over her, and cast out a huge shadow. Tetra checked her map; they were heading east, and by now they were nearly off of the map. Dread overtook her, but she tried to throw it aside, not wanting to show her fear to her crew. 'I've never been past the map's edges… what's beyond them?' she thought with horror.

Tetra's ship speeded faster and faster, eventually leaving huge ripples in the water behind it. She checked her map again; and with horror, she ordered the sails to be put down as she realized where she was. "All men below deck, and work your butts off and turn the ship around!" she screamed. She herself went to the hallway of oars and helped to change the ship's direction. After she was fully satisfied that the ship was turned around, she walked back up the stairs and onto the deck. She went to the tip of her ship, and screamed again in horror. The strength of the current was so great that, even though she had 20 tough pirates, the ship was slowly going backwards. 'Nothing in my power can prevent my and my pirates' deaths…' Tetra thought horribly.

And ever so slowly, the magical dot on Tetra's map vanished, and Tetra said goodbye to the ocean she's forever loved and forever, until now, had control over.

* * *

Link sensed in his mind that something was wrong with Tetra. Ever since they killed Ganon together, they'd had an inseparable link between them. He ignored it for now, and continued to Outset. Before the actual island came into his and Lola's view, the pair saw a thick, black smoke rising from the island. After a minute or so, they got a better view of from where the smoke was coming from. It was billowing from the forest at the top of the hill. Out of frustration, Link shot an arrow into the endless sky above them.

AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTE OF THE CHAPTER

So, I hope everyone liked this one! I swear, this chappie must've taken me months… Also, just as a heads up, prepare for a nice little treat next chapter… (Don't worry, it's nothing offensive, it's just going to completely change the way this is going so far.)


	8. Sweet Emotion

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I hope this is as good as previous chapters, but I dunno. You see, I've recently asked a girl to the Halloween Dance, and got severely dumped. Nobody cares, but that's ok. I will, the mere instant I upload this, delete all of my previous Author's Notes. And please, in you reviews, **_STATE WHICH SORT OF ENDING YOU WOULD LIKE: VERY HAPPY, HAPPY, SAD, OR VERY SAD. SO FAR, I'M GOING WITH VERY SAD, UNLESS YOU PEOPLES WANNA CHANGE THAT!_** I need to know by the time I start the next chapter. The next few chapter titles will be named after song titles… And all right, I said this fic wouldn't be action-packed, but I've changed my mind and made it a bit more exciting…

_CHAPTER 8 'SWEET EMOTION'_

Link was staring in awe at the horrific scene he and Lola had encountered. "No…" she muttered. "It can't be…"

* * *

Zakreth and Flalone emerged from the merchant boat, which was floating on the water around Outset. Dark blood smeared their clothes, and neither of them appeared very happy. "Why on the Seas did that idiotic merchant-man have to fight back?" Zakreth sinisterly whispered into the darkening sky. "Well, he didn't hurt us, but this boat is rather small, don't you think? He only hurt himself when he tried to throw a knife at me and I hit it back. Don't you just hate weaklings that can't use magic?" Flalone said, also evilly whispering.

"Hey, is that Link admiring our accomplishment?" Zakreth asked, a grin unveiling itself on his face.

"Why yes, it is. We made good time, and he came just at the right moment." Flalone answered, and she too couldn't conceal her faint smile.

"What good luck, he also brought Tetra."

"No, that isn't Tetra. That girl is _much_ taller than Tetra is."

"Fine, whatever. It doesn't matter. We should still kill them both."

"Agreed."

Zakreth and Flalone dove into the water, infecting it with their murky presence. They swam over to where Link's boat was, and jumped out of the water, barely making a single splash. The pair landed on the small dock, a soft _clicking _noise emanating from their footsteps.

* * *

A lump of blackness curled around a rock inside what was once Ganon's Castle. The lump tightly squeezed the rock, and eventually, after a soft _pop_, the rock was gone; shattered into nothingness. The figure made a snake-ish hissing sound, and then it flattened itself on the floor, expanding rapidly. Miniature pebbles rose from then floor, and suddenly they all moved to the middle of the room. With a dark flash, a shadowy body of Ganon appeared, floating and swaying. And, just as suddenly as it became a shape, the pebbles fell back down onto the floor, creating a menacing echo throughout the room.

The figure crawled like a worm, and slid under a door. On the other side, it chucked tiny bursts of magic into the lava. The orange that the lava once was was now a faint, pale gray. It spurted upwards, blasting a hole through the ceiling. The bright blue, watery sky danced with sparkling bits of molten rock.

The black lump crawled until it reached the wall. It climbed the wall, and when it got halfway between the floor and the ceiling, it created a small ramp that led up to the hole. It squirmed outside, and said with a low, booming voice: "The Ghost is finally free."

* * *

Link was looking at his grandmother, Lyrial, dead, and burning. A rock was thrown next to her body, and on the ground was a sentence that appeared to be as if it had been written by the rock. It read: "We know you want to fight us Link. Come, and let's have a fair battle. We'll meet you sometime soon."

"How could anyone do this?" Lola asked into the silent night. "I don't know," Link replied, "but whomever it was wants me dead."

"Who could that be?"

"Almost anyone who was a supporter of Ganon."

"Be more specific, Link. Who?"

"Remember the shadow-like figure who I fought at the top of Dragon Roost? Maybe it's him…. But it says 'we'… I really don't know."

"You won't die, Link. I know you won't. You're much too strong." Lola said, giggling.

"Alright."

And then a sinister voice behind the pair said with a dark, low voice: "We've finally got you, Link."

Link turned around, and found himself facing the dark man he had fought before, along with another dark figure, this one in the shape of a girl. "I am Zakreth, and here is my sister, Flalone. You may have beaten me before, but that was in daylight. Now, it's night, and together, my sister and I are unstoppable."

"I'll kill you both, anyhow." Link muttered, angrily.

"Oh, will you now, Link? I don't think so." Flalone said. And with that, she spurted a great blast of something at Lola, and froze her. Lola's body was covered in cold, slimy ooze, which spread all over her body. "Want to save her, eh Link? Too bad. Within the hour, she'll be dead." Flalone said, laughing hysterically.

Link charged her, but just got his sword knocked aside. "Link, must you be so stupid? Just give up, you know you can't win." Zakreth said, and shot a poisonous, black arrow at Link. Link whipped out his magical leaf and blew it back at Zakreth, who then swallowed it. "Link, I'm warning you…"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

The Ghost was sitting silently in a corner, black as night. The wooden boards around him echoed the blood of the mice and such it had recently killed. The Ghost sat still, for what seemed like an infinite time, until Link appeared. A bright, red rope was in his hands, and he turned around, and looked down. He dropped the rope down, and picked his head up. The Ghost scrunched farther back into the corner, not wanting to be seen. She knew however, that she would eventually be seen, though, so crawled over to a small pot. When Link was facing the other direction, searching for something, she slid onto the pot, then inside. Unfortunately, a fairy inside the pot startled her, and froze with fright. Fairies were, in her mind's eye, bad little creatures with the power to heal.

The Ghost used her mind to transmit a signal to her now only puppet. She controlled the Puppet, which Link had just killed, along with another being, this one humanoid. It sat on a chair far down, under the floor of the entire castle. Its empty, dead eyes showed no emotion; they were simply cold and merciless.

The Ghost's puppet's name was Kweryzo (kwe-REEZ-o), and was extremely skilled in the making of weapons, but couldn't use them at all herself. And until the Ghost was defeated but not destroyed, she remained near useless.

Peeking through a hole in the pot, the Ghost saw Link come calmly walking towards the pot she was in. Suddenly, Link's face expression changed, as if he detected evil in the pot. His sword broke through the pot, and slashed at the Ghost's very essence. The power of the Light Force in the sword greatly injured the Ghost, and she fell off of the wooden board, soaring with intense velocity towards the ground. She prepared for the impact, and fell so hard, she landed with an amazing _thud._ She heard Link use his Grappling Hook to go outside. She breathed a sigh of relief, and prayed that Link would finally die. He had caused her, Zakreth, Flalone, and Phantom Ganon so much trouble it began to hurt.

Nobody except Ganon knew that she controlled Puppet Ganon and nobody except her knew that she created Kweryzo from nothing as Ganon did her, and Kweryzo did most of her work for her.

Her fall severely injured her mind, and for the next six years, never knew what had happened. Eventually, though, Zakreth had found her, lying on the floor in a puddle. He locked her up in a cell, but was kind enough to feed her once a week, and, if she was lucky, she got a bit of water.

And to her immense luck, Zakreth one day forgot to lock the cell door. She escaped, and fortunately avoided everything; she saw no living thing on her way to where she hoped Kweryzo would be. She found her, and after almost a full year, had enough magic and strength to control Kweryzo again.

Kweryzo, when she was first alive, had long, dark brown hair, past her knees. She had long eyelashes, and when she blinked, it seemed as though a knife swished through the air. She had a thin, slender body, one that would've turned a few heads, to say the least. Her feet were small, and she wore tiny, sparkling black shoes with points at the ends. Her face never showed any expressions, and her mouth always had on white lipstick, and both sides of her mouth had slight curves. Her nose was average size, as were her ears. Her mind worked in mysterious ways, and overall, she gave the impression that she, quite frankly, never cared about anything, but was purely evil.

Now, however, six years later, the prefect white lipstick was starting to fade, her hair was grayer, and her entire body was a little less beautiful, a little duller, and a bit less perfect.

Also, during those six, long years of doing nothing, Kweryzo gained the spectacular thing called free will. When Zakreth and Flalone left Ganon's slightly destroyed castle and headed for the Hyrule Above the Seas, she locked the Ghost in a room, and forced her to teach her all of the magic she knew. Kweryzo then left Ganon's Castle forever, leaving the Ghost to be the only living thing still in it. Kweryzo set up her lodging near Lake Hylia, next to a hidden waterfall. She was satisfied with her new life, all until somebody had to ruin it.

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_Link took out his bow, and notched a Light Arrow. "Oh no you won't, dear Link!" Flalone screamed, and shot her own arrow at his face, said, "Don't you dare", with a satisfied tone, as if she had distracted Link. Too bad for her, Link wasn't distracted in the slightest bit. He, at the same moment she let her arrow fly, let his fly, too. They then collided, making a humongous, bright white cloud of dust, with bits of darkness fighting for survival inside of it, fading slowly away. Meanwhile, Zakreth picked up Link's Master Sword, carefully not touching the blade. 'I'm safe,' he thought, 'as long as I only touch the handle.'

The light disappeared, and the darkness within it disintegrated. Flalone's upper lip fluttered angrily, and she unleashed another arrow at Link. This time Link simply fell down to the ground, crawled a slight bit towards Zakreth, and shot his hook shot at his feet. Zakreth also fell to the ground, and the arrow, which Flalone unleashed fell into the water, and ripples formed and spread across a vast circumference.

When Zakreth fell, the Master Sword fell out of his hands, and it clattered on the ground with a frightening _clinging_. Link stood up, ran to it and picked it up. "We'll fight another day." He said, and he grabbed Lola, who by now was as stiff as a board, and he dived into the water. He swam swiftly towards his boat, and both Zakreth and Flalone were firing arrows at him. However, only one arrow reached its target: Lola. She turned to an even darker shade of black. "Crap" Link said guiltily, and swam faster to his boat.

He finally got there, and he threw Lola into it, and then he stood up and pulled out his Wind Waker. He warped away, and Zakreth yelled, "We'll get you next time, Link! You can't hide forever!"

"At least he didn't enter the forest." Flalone said calmly but with vigor, and Zakreth replied: "Good point."

"We should've chased him."

"No, we shouldn't have. We did what was best for us. At least now he'll be abele to see his girlfriend die."

"You're wicked."

"Thank you, sister."

* * *

Darkness… It was almost everywhere. Tetra stared with a gaping mouth up. She was falling down a waterfall, and had no idea as to where it lead. 'So this why Link's boat said we should never go near the edges of the map…' she thought frighteningly. Her crew was as surprised as she was, but at least they didn't know what truly was below the seas. They had never seen the _true_ Hyrule, which is where Tetra expected the waterfall would lead. 'But then why hasn't anyone seen this before?' she thought glumly, and then an extremely horrible thought wavered through her mind. _'What if it's impossible to get back?'_

Hours later, the waterfall was still falling next to Tetra and her ship. 'I suppose it's finally time for me to use it…' she thought, not really doing much. Her crew was just sitting on the deck, awed at the waterfall _still_. 'Seriously, you'd think that they'd eventually get bored…' Tetra thought with a small smile.

Never, however, did she believe she would live through whatever was about to happen. With a sudden splash, her ship landed in actual waters. The blunt force of the fall ripped a hole in the hull, and the ship began to sink. Her crew was just as suddenly wild and crazy, pushing one another to try to get one of the few lifesavers. 'I'll miss the crew at the Fortress…' Tetra thought with despair.

"Miss Tetra, this is the last remaining lifesaver," a pirate said. Tetra turned, and saw herself face to face with Gunfo, who was holding out a lifesaver. "No, Gunfo, you take it. Save yourself. We're all going to die anyway."

"Well, if that's the case, you're better off taking it. No one can survive like you."

"Thanks."

"I apologize for what I did before. If you ever make it back, tell the guys I said goodbye."

"Nobody's going to make it back." And with that, Tetra grabbed the lifesaver from Gunfo and ran to the ship's edge. She jumped into the water, and began swimming over to a small, barely visible, island, far in the distance. She turned around. Every one of the other lifesavers was deflated, and the men of the crew were exchanging handshakes. 'They're decent men…' Tetra thought gratefully. And, eventually, the ship was barely above water, but by that time, Tetra was far away, sitting under a tree. 'Pirate's save their own skin. We don't have feelings.' She thought, trying to convince herself that it wasn't her fault she lived.

* * *

Nothing seemed right. Link was standing in his boat, next to what he had hoped was Thorned Island. He needed the Great Fairy's powers to heal Lola. Instead, he was in the middle of a huge lake. It, somehow, felt familiar. A gnawing anxiety was tearing Link to shreds, and he just _needed_ to at least _know_ where he was. He paddled his boat to a nearby shore, which was wet with sand and sparkling seashells.

He stepped onto the shore, still carrying Lola. "No, you can't die. I… love you… Lola… Don't die…" Link whispered into the air. The wind carried his voice away, and a crashing waterfall nearby drowned out the sound of it. He walked a bit farther, and the bright white sand seemed to glare menacingly at him, as if it was taunting his failure. He sat under a tree for a minute or two, weeping uncontrollably. When he stood up, he spotted a cave a mile down the shore. It dug into a mountain, and apparently tunneled upwards, because of the miniature windows embedded in the rock.

Link walked forward slowly, cautious of the wet, slippery sand. Lola was becoming heavier than a load of bricks. She seemed to drag his arms down, and eventually, Link collapsed from exhaustion. He was simply too weary to continue. With his face muddled with sand, he whispered, "It's ok, Lola. You won't die…" and he kissed her on the forehead. And with that, Link blacked out of consciousness, lying in the sand.

* * *

Zakreth and Flalone left Outset, and headed for the home of Tetra's pirates. They were hoping to have another chance at assassinated Tetra, and maybe even Link on the way. Before the pair dove into the water, Zakreth mumbled, "We need the Light Force."

**_AUTHOR'S LAST NOTE OF THE CHAPTER  
_**So, I hope everyone liked it! I'm hoping to have chapter nine finished by the end of November. I might have a bit of difficulty with this due to what happened with the Halloween Dance thing, which I mentioned at the beginning. And please, _**STATE WHICH SORT OF ENDING YOU WANT!**_ I need to know! And if this seemed to jump around places too much, I apologize, I just needed to do it. If I would've done every part at once, I'm sure that a few people might have gotten confused at the time which they were happening. And as yet another, but final note, by November 10th, all of my previous Author's Notes (including the ones from this chapter) will be deleted. So, byez till next time!


End file.
